cartoonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:InvaderTenn/Stories to Tell Part Three
Begin Transmition- Hello, my amazing readers! Part three is up. It's not as long as the other parts, but I feel like it gets more out. If you're slightly confused, you'll get it later. And, that's actually it. Oh, no, wait. This is AN, not part of the story Well, enjoy!!!!! Part Three Tenn didn’t tell us what she had in store, despite being threatened, screamed at and begged. She just maintained a smirk and an evil glint in her eyes and, to be honest, I really didn’t want to know. I was busy cramming information into myself before finals and enduring Zara’s ranting at being rejected by some boy. Tenn seemed more absent than usual, and on thinner ice than ever with Zara. She was prone losing herself in her studies, skipping classes and randomly disappearing, and I made her make someone to take with her. She designed a SIR unit, called it an AIR unit and named it Shardas. I appointed him the task of making her eat three times a day, and she seemed less wired after that. Red was panicking over finals, and Purple was often found in a state of catatonia, just lying there looking off at nothing. I think that if we could convert half the insanity of finals into energy that could be blasted at a planet and leave it in the total chaos that finals were all about, we really wouldn’t need Invaders; just more asylums. “Name three alliances the Irken Empire has.” My mind raced a bit, myself running low on energy. “The Irken Empire has alliances with… Vort, the Planet Jackers… and… Hobo 13?” Red nodded, and I relaxed, perfectionist attitude waved off. I rubbed my eyes a few times, completely beat. I needed food, and NOW. He seemed to read my mind. “Come on. Let’s go get snacks.” AN: I’d just like to say that, no, this is not the end. This is where the Point of View changes! Duh duh duh! This will change to Tenn’s perspective, and you can think of it as a meanwhile, but just know that I’m putting it in here so that no one’s totally confused. “Tenn! When will we get there? Will there be cookies? I like cookies. And horror movies? I like those, too, and I- oh what’s that? Was that a supernova? It was! Tenn, did you see that Supernova? It was awesome! And- IS THAT A GARDEN? That’s so pretty. Hey, are there cookies on Vort? Tenn? When will we get there? I like cookies-” “LYNN!” The annoyed Irken yelled, cutting off the ADD robot. “Yes?” She asked, completely composed. “We’re here. Go get Shardas.” The SIR unit smiled and nodded. “Okeday!”. It bounced off to find Shardas. Tenn was not having a good day. For one thing, she borrowed a robot from Purple. Big. Mistake. Evidently, Purple’s “small changes” involved pretty much destroying his robot, making it into something that could barely remember its own name or concentrate on anything for more than thirty seconds. And they’d been traveling to Vort. Which is VERY far away from Irk. No wonder she looked like she was going to destroy something, with her own hands should it prove necessary. Another robot came in silently behind Lynn, who had somehow gotten hold of one of Tenn’s mechanical spiders and was now giggling as if it was the funniest thing ever. He had a handsome silver body, stood at perhaps an inch taller than most SIR units, coming up to Tenn’s shoulder. He had downward facing triangles instead of standard circles, and no official Irken symbol on any part of him, and he was a glowing red, much like any standard SIR unit. However calm, though, he seemed ready to bite Lynn’s head off. Tenn visibly relaxed. “Come on, Sharadas. Lynn, stay in the cruiser and don’t touch anything.” “Okeday!” Tenn lowered the ramp, and she and Shardas stepped onto planet Vort. Planet Vort is a very odd mixture; the clouds taking up a good eighty percent of the atmosphere were a light, lime green, very bright, while the actual planet was a lilac purple. There were several shining silver buildings spiraling up from the flat, even ground, and this landscape seemed to go on for miles. Tenn walked up to a rather boxy building, where a guard stood talking jovially to a friend of his. She crept around him on the six spider legs that slipped out of her PAK, keeping close to the ground. Shardas dissipated into a thin fog, the particles making up his body spreading out to make an inky-black fog with two glowing red eyes. He crept behind Tenn in this manner, and they slipped into the square building. The inside of this building was very sterile, and busy. Several Vortians and Irkens were rushing about, carrying jars and vials and clipboards, all wearing crisp white lab coats. Tenn grabbed a lab coat from a convenient hook right by the door and slipped past the crowd, unnoticed. It was a struggle for even Shardas to catch up as she weaved her way around several desks and dangerous-looking equipment. Dodging her way around a final cart with several beakers and a clipboard on it, she finally made her way towards the back storage room, where faint, insane laughter could be heard. She smiled humorlessly as she got closer and the owner of the voice came into her line of sight. “I AM ZIM!” He screamed, laughing as he dumped one vial of liquid into a beaker, producing an orange smoke that he promptly choked on. Venturing too close, Tenn also started coughing. When the smoke finally cleared away, there was Zim, standing there, seemingly shocked that his former classmate and peer was standing there. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, you knew I was coming!” She said irritably, accent slipping out with her annoyance. “Yes, but, I did not know it would be so very soon!” He said, shouting dramatically even when no one else was there. “Zim, when I intend to get something done, I do.” “Yes, well… Explain to me again this mastermind plan!” He shouted, making up for loss of bravado by screaming. Rolling her eyes, Tenn explained again. “The Control Brains are planning to mark us both down and out us on the Janitorial squad or worse, and Tallest Miyuki thinks it would be best for her people if we were not in the picture, as Invaders or anything else. That’s why you were moved to this lab. Now, we both know that Miyuki’s successor is Spork. He does nothing for the greater good, and he concentrates on all of his people. Problem is, he is shorter than Miyuki, if a better leader. Along with that, both the Almighty Tallest and the Control Brains think of Irkens as nothing more than puppets. They wish to control our every move. Failing that with a specimen, they destroy it. Technically, you and I would both be categorized as defective. We are the only two Irkens that can really grasp the concept of rebellion and that this Empire is currently running on an evil dictatorship, and that we are all programs. You are making an Infinite Energy Absorbing Blob-” “I’m calling it Cthulu.” Zim interrupted. “To put a stop to the control of Tallest Miyuki! And then her successor shall take her place, and we don’t have to run on such formidable ground, we can have a leader whom actually knows what they’re doing, and we can be seen as people. I will get my Invader status, as will you! And then we may go out and conquer the universe!” Tenn finished, breathless and excited. “So, how do I get THE MIGHTY CTHULU! to concentrate on Miyuki?” Zim asked, leaning back in his chair, clearly bored. A patented evil smirk. “She’s coming here soon. She’ll come to see that stupid ship Lard Nar has been designing. She never looked twice at my inventions- ” Here Tenn scowled, “But that’s no matter! She’s coming in a week. Just program Cthulu to attack her.” “You don’t mean… Kill the Almighty Tallest?” Zim asked, wide-eyed. “Of course not! But an Almighty Tallest who isn’t Almighty, as in, say, she lost her nerve, will be replaced. Cthulu should be able to scare her just enough so that she comes out of her role. And then, we conquer!” She said, her voice rising to a shout, the excitement catching. She, Zim and Shardas laughed manically. “Okay. I can do that. Oh, such wondrous plans! And then, I will Invader all!” Zim continued. “Yes. Now, I’ve got to go back to Irk before people start to wonder where I am. You are a wonderful evil genius. And, here-” Tenn scribbled down the call number that connected to Shardas. “-In case something goes amiss, contact me.” Zim looked down at the paper but looked up just in time to see a glimpse of her mechanical legs. “Wait! That’s it? I am ZIM!” And thus Tenn left her insane ally to his plotting. AN: BACK TO MARIA’S POV! I spent the rest of the afternoon walking around outside with Red, buying food from a concession stand and riding on a Ferris Wheel, and then the evening in the comfy commons with Red, Purple, Zara and Tenn. We had a ball, telling funny stories, eating snacks and cracking jokes about finals. Tenn got back from one or another of her adventures, and Zara went on about how she met some guy she really liked. This turned into a big go-around about who everyone liked, and became a gang-teasing flash-mob that would all pile up on someone about who they liked. Needless to say, Red and Purple ran out of the room like they were on fire. We all laughed, and made Zara tell us everything about this Billy she’d met. After a long and drabbling twenty-minute dramatic swooning over the event, the two girls turned towards me. “I think we all know what you’re gonna say…” Zara said, unable to keep a straight face and cracking up. Tenn ducked her head down to hide her grin. I could feel myself blushing, so I turned the attention onto poor Tenn. A second too late, she saw where this was going. “Oh, snap-” “Who do you like, Tenn?” Zara asked, syrupy swwet voice laced with arsenic. I nodded and batted my eyelashes, persuading her silently. Seeing she couldn’t ward us off, she rolled her eyes. “I’m just going to name a bunch of people until you get off my back.” Zara glared, but relented. “Sure. But we get to match you up with someone,” Here she opened her mouth to protest, “Wither you like it or not!” I chirped, happy to torment my friend. She glared and mouthed, “Traitor!”. “Spill!” Zara said. Sighing, Tenn rolled her eyes, then closed her eyes and started to recite a bunch of people. “Um, Chin.” “Tall but boring.” Zara diagnosed immediately. “Uh… Sneakyonfoota.” “Blah!” Zara and I both exclaimed, a death sentence for that relationship. “Kim.” “No.” “Tim?” “You’re kidding, right? Please be kidding.” “Larb?” “NO. Not right for you.” “No one.” “The most plausible of everyone you’ve named.” Tenn lunged at Zara, who side-stepped her and giggled. “'’EY'! Let’s try not to kill each other!” I shouted, hoping they’d break it up. They did, the two glaring. “Maria?” Tenn said, desperate to get the attention off of her. Zara rolled her eyes, “We all know who, Tenn.” I blushed madly and hid my face behind a pillow, embarrassed. “So… Tenn! Who? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!” Zara said, bouncing us and down. Tenn fixed her with a glare, and she slowed down. She then leaned forward and said something to Zara. Zara’s eyes widened, she sharply and audibly gasped, and then she just stood there for a minute, totally fixated on her dark hair. She then sunk down to the ground, curled up into the fetal position, and stared shaking. Tenn, who had been watching her emotionlessly, jumped back onto the couch and looked over at Maria. “So, what else is new?” She asked, smiling as if nothing abnormal had happened. I was never truly scared of Tenn until that day. Her eyes shone… as if she was reveling in Zara’s evident terror. XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Did you love it? Hate it? Have a request? Review, love! Xoxo, ~Invader Tenn -End Transmition- Category:Blog posts